siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmark
Once there was a good king who rule his country wisely. The taxes his subjects had to pay he used to have houses built so the people could all inhabit the kingdom. He also had lumber-mills, dwellings, iron mines, Farms and Barracks built to strengthen the nation. Besides that he had roads built, so the goods that were produced in one part of the kingdom could be quickly delivered to all the other parts of the kingdom where they were needed. King Grandmark stood for fairness, this is why he gave fair judgments and punished those officers who accepted bribes. King Grandmark also wanted his subjects to live in peace after the great war they previously experienced. The king was a nice man, quiet, modest, gentle but not too bright. King Grandmark wouldn't hurt a fly, he just accidentally splashed one with his giant hands every now and then. Even as king, Grandmark dressed like a common peasant because he embraced equality. Grandmark concluded that no one had reason to wish for another king unless he had some bad intentions, and that anyone who wished to become king in his place could really only plan to use the king's power for selfish reasons. After some time some people started to complain more seriously, saying that king Grandmark did not show off a good example and was short on ambition. They were thrown into the deepest dungeons and their trials were not held publicly. Grandmark did not take any risks which would endanger his kingdom by a possible revolt. The friends and relatives of the people who had disappeared kept asking questions, so the king made a law that said it was forbidden to criticize the actions of the king. Among the population the opinions were mixed. Some thought the royal guards were right to watch over the safety of the king because after all he was a really good king and ruled the country wisely. But others thought it was unfair to arrest people and throw them into the deepest dungeons without even a public trial. They also complained that nowadays the king spent more money on the royal guards than on production buildings and roads. And some people now seriously thought the king should be replaced by someone else. When some of these people were arrested the royal guards thought they were too dangerous to be left alive even in the deepest dungeons. Their loyalty to the king demanded that they had these dangerous rebel leaders killed. The royal guards did not hesitate and obeyed that which had to be done. Now people started to fear for their lives and many who were opposed to the way the country was run, fled to neighboring states. King Grandmark feared that the people who opposed the king would gather in the neighboring countries and raise an army and come back to conquer the country and overthrow the king. So even more of the kingdom's wealth was spent on strengthening the army and buying more weapons. And of course the neighboring countries became afraid and prepared to defend themselves. One day the tensions became too high and the once so nice and humble king had no other choice but to declare war on his neighbors and lead the huge army into battle. The once nice and humble Grandmark would now oppose common peasants which endangered the kingdom with his full strength in order to maintain in control. The peasant fought back bravely but were hugely outmatched and outnumbered by the well trained and experienced knights of the kingdom of Grandmark. After this major event, none ever dared to oppose the grand king Grandmark anymore and he Grandmark lived a long but lonely life.